Question: The numbers $1447$, $1005$ and $1231$ have something in common: each is a $4$-digit number beginning with $1$ that has exactly two identical digits. How many such numbers are there?

Solution: Suppose that the two identical digits are both $1$. Since the thousands digit must be $1$, only one of the other three digits can be $1$. This means the possible forms for the number are
$11xy,\qquad 1x1y,\qquad1xy1$
Because the number must have exactly two identical digits, $x\neq y$, $x\neq1$, and $y\neq1$. Hence, there are $3\cdot9\cdot8=216$ numbers of this form.
Now suppose that the two identical digits are not $1$. Reasoning similarly to before, we have the following possibilities:
$1xxy,\qquad1xyx,\qquad1yxx.$
Again, $x\neq y$, $x\neq 1$, and $y\neq 1$. There are $3\cdot9\cdot8=216$ numbers of this form.
Thus the answer is $216+216=\boxed{432}$.